Torn and Scarred
by Xenia.The.Soulless.Whisper
Summary: Becoming a l'Cie wasn't a part of my to-do list.  And falling in love wasn't it either.  I was sucked into the realm of Final Fantasy with my best friend, and we have to help them to complete our Focus.  HopexOC and some SnowxOC


Torn and Scarred

Chapter One

End Game

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters. I own myself and my friend owns herself.**

**Name: Krysta  
Alias: Nova Fury (Nova is the first name, Fury is the last name. You'll soon find out how she came up with the name.)  
Age: 13  
Motivation: none  
Weapon: Daggers**

**Name: Elizabeth (Liz)  
Alias: Rijii (Her name in Japanese.)  
Age: 14  
Motivation: none  
Weapon: Scythe**

"DIE DAMN YOU DIE!" Liz yelled. I swear she was foaming at the mouth in an attempt to defeat Barthandelus. She was fighting him for the eighteenth time today, and was getting madder by the second. She was pounding on the X button, and then Lightning died.

She threw the controller up and fell on her back. I was sitting on my bed, trying not to laugh. Okay, I did giggle once, and Lizzy threw me a death glare. Fun times, fun times.

Elizabeth took a drink of Dr. Pepper, and then pressed X to retry the battle. "If I lose to this thing one more time, I'm going to be pissed," she hissed. I stretched my arms above my head and yawned. Come on, it's three in the morning, and it's still not dead!

"Just give up…" I moaned. I fell back onto my bed, and watched her die, again. She growled, literally _growled_ then hit retry again. I don't know if it's a sugar rush, but I could not sleep, neither of us could.

Lightning died again, and as soon as my best friend in the world hit retry, the screen went blank. We both screamed "What the fuck?" She pressed the power button, and then hit it again. Nothing.

I jumped up from my bed, and knocked on the screen of my TV. On the third knock, my fist went through. "Holy mother of shi-" but I was cut off as I was being dragged in. Out of instinct, I grabbed the nearest object. And that object would be Lizzy.

We were both screaming at the top of our lungs as we were being dragged in. "I won't leave you behind!" I heard her yell. She reached for the three liters of pop that were lying on the floor. Dr. Pepper, Pepsi, and Mountain Dew. No wonder we had a sugar rush.

"Do not forget the Lays!" I yelled. But we were both through my TV. Elizabeth pushed back against the current that was dragging us in, forcefully shoved her hand through the small wormhole, and started to feel around for the bag of chips. The current got stronger and we were spiraling down a swirly pit of darkness.

"Think we're gonna die?" I asked.

"I don't know," was her answer. Great, I'm not even legally allowed to drive and I'm going to die. Perfect, just perfect. I can't believe it. If I get sucked into the world of Twilight, I'm going to go on a murderous rampage.

Well, the number one question would be how long is this goddamn wormhole? Jesus, _crunch_ how much longer will I be _crunch_ falling head _crunch _first? And what the hell _crunch _is that noise _crunch_ coming from?

I looked up. Lizzy held the bag of Lays in one hand, and was stuffing her face with the salty potato chips with the other. Well, at least she got them! Hey wait. What the fuck, why am I not getting any? "Hey snow ho, give me some!" I hollered up at her. She looked at me lazily and then stuffed another handful in her mouth. Good thing she has a high metabolism.

There was a bright flash. Bright blue vines shot out from the walls of the black wormhole, entangling us. Lizzy dropped the Lays, unfortunately. "No!" we both screamed at the same time. The bag of salty potato chips immediately caught on fire as soon as it touched the darkened walls. Note to self: do not touch the walls of the wormhole.

ANYway, I felt a burning sensation on my left ankle. It felt like I was being branded the ways farmers brand cows. It was sort of… unbearable. The pain spread out through my body, pulsing almost, then the blue vines released my body, and I fell unconscious.

…Lightning

…Snow

…Hope

…Fang

…Vanille

…Sazh

…All these pictures in my head… what does it mean?

"…can you…wake up!" echoed in my head. It felt as if I opened my eyes, I would probably either a) die from the pain that is still pulsing in my body or b) die by screaming. Ah, screw it. I opened my eyes. Looks like answer b is the correct answer. Lizzy was wide awake, and repeatedly slapping me. Oh, so that's where this extra pain is coming from! Then I realized that we were falling. Fuck.

I did the same thing when I was being dragged into the wormhole. Grabbed the nearest object. And yet again, that would be my best friend Lizzy. Seconds to impact: about 30. Shit fuck shit fuck.

Here's something special about me. I act off of instinct and don't even know it. So, when I thought that I was dead, I was actually dangling from the ledge of a pillar. This place looks awfully familiar… Screaming snapped me out of my thoughts. Huh, I fell faster than my sugar high friend. Might as well save her. I reached out and grabbed her ankle, so now we were both dangling like idiots.

"Pull me up! All of my blood is rushing to my head!"

"I'm trying but I doubt I can hold us both much longer!"

Footsteps. And lots of them. I strained my neck in the direction of the footsteps. If this day couldn't get any worse… PSICOM soldiers heard us screaming, and came to investigate apparently. How convenient for them, we look like piñatas.

"Who are you?" one of the soldiers demanded. If I could, I'd flip them off, but I can't at the moment. My hands are kinda full… Well, I could drop Lizzy, she's not important, but of course I am kidding. I'd never do that to my best friend! But if the zombies come after us, I'm tripping her!

That's when it hit me. Lake Bresha! We're at Lake Bresha! I don't believe it, we're in Final Fantasy XIII! It's a dream come true! Well, in this situation, no, but still! I can't believe it even though we're about to get shot!

"Look at the little piñatas!" one of the guards taunted.

"I ain't no piñata bitch! I'm American!" she kicked my hand, which caused me to release her. She tackled the guard that said that to the ground, picked up a brick, and then beat him over the head with it. Lizzy then took his gun and slapped him across the face with the barrel.

I rolled my eyes and dropped down, seeing that there was really no way out of this. I do feel sorry for the guard that taunted Liz… this is what happens when she's mad. Hell on Earth. Two guards were trying to pry her off, but like I said, she goes berserk. Literally.

One of the guards that was trying to pry her off was shot. I followed the direction from which the bullet came from. It came from Lightning's gunblade. "Oh shit," we say simultaneously. Lizzy jumped off the guard that she literally killed, and backed up so we were right beside each other.

"Run?" I asked. I pulled up my pink and black zebra striped hood to cover most of my face. Lizzy did the same, except her jacket was black with red and gray striped punk plaid. We both ran, thinking that Lightning might kill us.

"I just figured something out! This is close to the Echoes of the Past! Meaning, shit, other way!" Lizzy was a game freak. She can memorize every location like, literally. Creepy, neh? Well, that means that the Garuda Interceptor is-

"The Garuda Interceptor is right up there. Hopefully, it won't see us," Lizzy cut off my train of thought. I bet we look very… interesting… in their comparison. I mean, the way we dress, our hair styles… yeah. Seriously, we stick out like a black sheep in a white sheep field!

"Up here," I said. I was in front of a broken down pillar. It was sturdy enough to climb, and there were enough fallen down rocks to step/jump on. Jumping on the first rock, I could hear Lightning slaying the PSICOM soldiers. It sounds painful, and pain brings Lizzy joy, so she's snickering. Damn it, now I want a Snickers bar!

By the time we were completely balanced on the top, Lightning and the gang were roaming around the Echoes of the Past. Lizzy was wearing flip flops, so I was really worried that she wouldn't make it, but she did surprisingly. "Stay close," Lightning ordered. Hopefully, she wouldn't see us.

"I wanna look around!" Vanille exclaimed. She roamed around the area, while both Elizabeth and I were counting down. 3… 2… 1… The Oerba girl ran to Lightning, screaming. She drew her gunblade, Sazh drew his pistols, and Hope stayed back.

Since neither of us had weapons, we couldn't help. We'd probably be useless anyway. "Hey, let's go," I said. I stood up, and brushed my navy blue short shorts off. I helped my friend up, and then she dusted off her black basket ball shorts. We have to find a change of clothes, and fast. I do not like sticking out like a sore thumb.

The Garuda Interceptor flew through the red crystals, shaking the ruins. I about fell off, since I was standing on a weak spot. I stood still for about fifteen seconds, and then started to baby step my way across. I'm not heavy or anything, but the stones gave out.

I landed before the stones did. I scrabbled to my feet, or attempted to. A stone fell on my left leg. It didn't exactly crush the bone or anything. Just trapped it. The sound I caused paused the battle. The Garuda Interceptor glanced at me and screeched, and then Lightning jumped in for the kill. She slashed its face, and then Sazh shot the giant bird thing four times. Well, it's definitely dead!

'Come on, come on!' I mentally screamed. My leg would not pry out. And the pressure was starting to hurt. Hope ran over to help me, but wouldn't make eye contact. Shy much? Anyway, he tried to lift the stone piece, but it was too heavy. Vanille ran over to help, and even Sazh did too. Lightning however, did not.

The strength of the three was enough to lift the boulder just a bit off the ground, and for me to pull my poor leg out. The skin was scratched up and bleeding in a few places, but nothing was broken. I scrambled to get up, and stared at them for a bit. But I knew that I would just slow them down if I went with them. That and I can't just abandon Lizzy.

I began to climb on the boulder that collapsed on my leg, but Vanille grabbed my wrist. "You're injured, you shouldn't be moving!" she said in somewhat of a sisterly way. I shook my head no. I really don't have time for this.

"Listen, I'll be fine. You go your way, and I'll go mine," was my response. I jerked my wrist away from the tribal girl, and continued to scale the pillars. Lightning began to walk away, and Hope followed like a puppy. Sazh whispered something to Vanille, and they too left. I rejoined Lizzy, who hid the entire time.

"I can't believe that just happened!" she exclaimed in a hushed voice. I mentally agreed with her, and continued onward. Well, I can tell that we both want to help someway, but we don't have weapons, and we don't know how to use magic. Neh, I guess we'll just stalk them for now.

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now," I sang. Hey, I was bored, you can't blame me! When I get bored, I do random things, so don't ask! On a scale of one to ten of how random I am, I'm probably a 27.

We arrived at the end of the ruins, and into a snowy valley. I jumped down, and landed in a snow hill. Being my childish self, I started to make a snow angel. Lizzy landed beside me, and started to make one as well.

After three minutes of doing nothing but making snow angels, we continued our journey. The snowy pass wasn't all that long really. About two miles really. You may think that two miles is far, but in reality it isn't.

"Take five," I ordered. We were at least halfway through this thing, and we were actually making up some good time. It took 8 minutes to jog, run, and sprint our way through this. It helps when you have higher than average stamina. I'm just lazy and prefer to sit back though.

Leaning back, I let out a sigh of relief. We didn't encounter anything that wanted to eat us, just a few arctic foxes that I attempted to catch. All in all, we were really doing well despite the fact that we could die at any minute.

(Prepare for total randomness.)

"Do you know that Chuck Norris can win a game of Connect Four in three turns?" Lizzy asked, somewhat bored.

"Well, Chuck Norris was once recorded pissed off. The movie was called Walker: Texas Chainsaw Massacre," I replied.

"Chuck Norris is the only man that can piss on the ceiling!" Lizzy retorted. Oh, it's on now.

"Chuck Norris is so fast that he can run around the world and punch himself on the back of the head," I shot back.

"Well, Chuck Norris-" _Grrrrrrrr… _

"Please tell me that was your stomach," I pleaded.

"I'm not hungry…" she answered.

_Grrrrrrrr…_ I slowly turned my head to the right. Liz did too. Four mutant looking wolves were bearing their teeth, and cautiously approaching us. When I stepped back, the wolf that I took to be the pack leader growled menacingly. My heart rate rocketed sky high. I'm not afraid of wolves, but when they look like they just came out of Hell, then yeah, I'm scared.

"Nice _gulp_ doggy…" I said in my baby voice. The silver-blue wolf, which I take to be the leader's 'wife' sort of… barked at me. I twitched at the sound. There were four of them… and only one of me. I turned to face Lizzy, who wasn't there. Turning completely around, I saw her scaling the wall of the valley.

My jaw hit the floor. "What the hell? Some friend you are!" I yelled up at her. The alpha wolf, which was a midnight black, lunged at me. It knocked me on my feet, and out of instinct, I turned over. The demon wolf from Hell bit at me, but I held its mouth shut. 

"Guh, get off of me!" I struggled against its weight, which I think was at least 120 plus. Big wolf equals lots o' power. Thank God that the other wolves didn't attack. But still, I was screwed. This thing is the size of a Great Dane, or bigger! Probably the latter. I mean, I've been attacked by a Great Dane before, but this thing is like friggin' Hercules on steroids!

Its claws were ripping and shredding the skin on my arms. Pain, without love, pain, can't get enough, pain, I like it rough, cuz I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all… Okay, enough of the randomness! I have to save my ass like now!

I tried to move my legs, but the hellhound had me pinned good. The only thing that prevent it from eating me was the fact that I was holding its mouth closed. That wouldn't last long however. I think this thing had more muscle in its jaws then I have in the upper half of my body.

The wolf was growling like crazy. I wish I had brought a muzzle. The black dog finally wriggled its snout out of my grip, and was about to bite me when it suddenly howled with pain. Straining my neck, I saw a familiar pair of black basket ball shorts. Lizzy just struck that thing over the head with rock. Well, I better start on my apology for calling her a bad friend!

It jumped off of me, and started to paw at his head. Despite the color of its fur, I could clearly see blood rolling down its snout. The midnight black wolf was whimpering, and was obviously in pain. The pack retreated, seeing that their leader had a fractured skull. Some loyal wolves they are…

I crab walked backwards, then rose to my feet. Since I had a soft spot for animals, I began to approach the injured alpha. It weakly growled at me. "Krysta, what are you doing?" Lizzy asked in a hushed voice. Well, some more of these wolves might be lurking around, so it's best to be quiet.

Even though the wolf, which I dubbed as Midnight, tried to make me leave him alone, I continued to advance towards him. Midnight lay down on his stomach, and covered his snout with his overly big paw. Sitting on my knees, I examined the wound.

"Just like I thought; a fractured skull. Damn Lizzy, how hard did you hit him?" I thought aloud. I gently petted his head, and when I passed over his wound, Midnight snapped his jaws at me. 'I can't do anything…' I thought. My left ankle started to heat up, and it felt as if needles were pricking the skin.

A faint blue light covered my hand, and since my palm was over the fracture, the wound started to glow with the light on my hand. Okay, this is… confusing… The wolf opened his eyes, licked his lips, and then stood on all fours again. The thing was taller than me when I sat down, so it was at least four foot tall on all fours.

It sniffed my face, and licked my cheeks. And since it had a long tongue, it reached all the way from my jaw, to my eyebrow. The faint blue light faded, and Midnight's injury was completely healed up. Wait… did I just… use Cure? And that tingling sensation on my ankle…

I immediately started to untie my high top black, white, and pink converse. I pried my shoe off and low and behold, a l'Cie mark. My black sock covered some of the arrows up, but it was clearly a l'Cie mark. So, we came into the world of Final Fantasy XIII just to become l'Cie? Lizzy saw my mark and gasped.

"If I'm a l'Cie, then that must mean that you're a l'Cie too," I pointed out. She tapped her chin with her index finger. I become a l'Cie and my Focus is to do something with the main cast of this awesome video game. But… what? Damn the fal'Cie and their lack of logic!

"I think I know where my brand is!" she exclaimed. She unzipped my jacket (Yes, it is my jacket. She came over to my house to spend the night and somewhat stole my freaking amazing jacket.) And lifted some of her Nightmare Before Christmas shirt. Right above her right hip was a brand.

"I don't know if I should be excited or freaked out," I sighed. Seriously, it's awesome to be in this game, but then pretty much everyone in the world thinks of me as a threat and wants me dead. Midnight was nuzzling my neck in an affectionate way.

"Me too. I think that wolf likes you," Lizzy smiled. I smiled back. I stood up to my full height of 5 foot 5 inches, and patted Lizzy on the back. We were the same height, so I didn't worry about any height conflict that usually ends up in fights. Go to my school for one day, and you'll understand.

"We better get going. And that wolf's name's Midnight," I replied. My arms stopped bleeding, since it wasn't anything deep. Midnight followed like a puppy, and I should really stop comparing things to puppies now. You see, I found my Crisis Core game yesterday and beat it, then bawled my eyes out for at least an hour. The price of freedom is steep…

WELL, enough with this emotional shit, it's depressing. "We really need weapons," Lizzy pointed out. I nodded in agreement. Midnight was a good protector really, but he can't protect us from everything. So far, he's killed eight lizard/frog things. I seriously need to memorize enemy names…

The snow valley ended, and we were now in some type of junkyard. The ground shook, and we were both looking for the cause of the commotion. Lightning and party were fighting the big robot thing that had saws and flamethrowers. Let's try not to get close to that…

A growl escaped Midnight's throat. The sound wasn't loud, but enough to make both Lizzy and I jump. I shushed him, and continued to watch the fight. So far, I know how to cast Cure. How's that supposed to help? But I think I have an idea…

"Lizzy, I think we can make weapons with the parts in this junkyard," I whispered. And it was true; there were lots of parts just lying around. Mostly the colors were red, orange, white, black, or gray, but I think we can make something. And there was an abandoned ship! We could make sheaths out of the leather seats that I could see from here. Thank you Lady Luck!

Looking back up at the fight, Lightning killed the robot, and re-sheathed her gunblade of which I will probably try to steal later. We ducked behind some parts, and Midnight followed our lead. Do not see us, do not see us…

I waited for a few seconds, and looked over the mechanical part we were hiding behind. My back popped really loudly. I mean, it echoed. Well, screw the world! Lightning and the gang heard my spine crack, and were looking for the source of the sound. My back feels better now!

All three of us, me, Lizzy, and Midnight refused to move, breathe, or blink.

Lizzy's POV

I can't believe this shit! Krysta's back just had to pop, and now Lightning was probably going to kill us! How fun is that? Well, this is just great. Just freaking perfect.

Of course, none of us tried to move… let alone breathe. I wonder how long we can hold our breaths… Krysta's in band and plays the flute so I think she can hold it for awhile. I however, play percussion, so I didn't have to worry about breathing all that much. Midnight, well, Midnight I really don't have a clue about the oversized Chihuahua.

"What was that?" Vanille asked. Lightning shushed her, and I was about ready to face palm. Or head desk. But I'm not in front of a desk, so it's more like head steel. God, we are so screwed. Just let it go Lightning, just let it go…

Lightning walked around, not really searching, but more like observing. She began to walk towards the scrap we were hiding behind. Damn, well, I had a good run. Midnight nudged my leg, and then using his snout as a pointer, pointed to a small door attached the mechanical piece. He ducked his head, and entered. Krysta shrugged, and followed. And well, of course, I climbed in there as well, but still it was cramped.

"I don't see anything," Lightning announced. I could hear her footsteps faintly against the steel floor. She had light steps, ha-ha, pun, but anyway, we were saved thanks to good 'ole Midnight here! I began to crawl out, and Krysta followed me, with Midnight's furry self being last. Checking to see that the cast of Final Fantasy XIII wasn't in the same area as us, I sighed in relief.

But we didn't check behind us. Midnight growled, and there behind us, was Lightning herself. She was only two inches taller than us, but seriously, she's intimidating. "Should we run?" I heard Krysta whisper towards me. I wanted to nod, but Lightning would catch us easily.

Midnight barked, and was bearing his teeth. He was all hunched up, and ready to pounce. "Who are you two?" Lightning demanded. Damn it.

"We're not here because we want to be," Krysta answered. She was so blunt and like, unafraid. There was no expression on her face whatsoever, and the way she said that, it was like frozen venom, literally.

Lightning reached for her gunblade.

**Cliffhanger! Any who, I hope you like it! Reviews would be forever appreciated, and my Kingdom Hearts story will be updated soon, trust me. Okay, this isn't a full out Snow x OC story, well, because, he's like 10 years older than both me and Lizzy, so yeah. It is a definite Hope x OC though.**

**We love Chuck Norris, so yeah… you can go to **chuck norris facts . com** for funny fun facts! (Did that even make sense?) Take out the spaces and though! **


End file.
